Malŝparita Vera Potencialo
Wasted True Potential is the first episode of the eleventh season, and 99th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It will air on June 22, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Questing for Quests." It was originally scheduled to be released in Canada on May 11, 2019, but was removed. A trailer featuring incomplete animation not meant for public viewing was mistakenly released by Teletoon on April 30, 2019, but was taken down shortly. Synopsis In the wake of the previous season’s victory, the ninja have gone soft and Master Wu must remind them of who they truly are. Plot The episode begins with a vision, where a sleeping Zane wakes up to be confronted by Aspheera and is ultimately knocked out. In a dreamlike state, Zane foresees the Pyro Vipers attacking Ninjago City, the Ice Emperor in the Kingdom of Never-Realm, and the Ice Dragon freezing an entire village that includes Jay being affected. When Zane wakes up, he finds Jay is next to his bed. Zane attempts to tell Jay about his vision, but Jay laughs about it and instead shifts the conversation to Cole who is about to beat Zane's record in Lava Zombie. Meanwhile, back in the game room, Cole is watched by Kai, Nya, and Lloyd who all see Cole beat Zane's record. Once Jay and Zane arrive, the Ninja realized they have spent too much time with video games and decide to relax in a pool. As the Ninja relax in their pool, they spot an angry Master Wu who criticizes them for being lazy once again. The Ninjas attempt to come up with excuses, but this makes Wu even more upset and demands a meeting at the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Inside the monastery, Wu continues to criticize the Ninja of their laziness and tells a story of monks who eventually became ninjas. In the process of becoming a ninja, the monks had to pass a test which involved withstanding some time with a chicken. Wu did the same thing for the Ninja in order for them to prove their courage. Once the chicken was released, it attack the Ninjas using its lighting power. The Ninja were able to trap the chicken, but Wu warned them of upcoming plans to prove their courage. As the day proceed, the Ninjas were utterly unable to see through traps Wu had set including trap doors, darts, and being stuck on top of the monastery. By the next day, the Ninja were tired and humiliated by how Wu had completely eluded them with the traps and decide to compromise with Wu to see if there are other ways to prove their courage. The Ninjas find Wu in the courtyards and ask if there are other way to prove their courage. Wu decides to make an exception and allow the Ninjas to fight Wu. Despite Wu being outnumbered, he still soundly defeated all the Ninjas due to their lack of training over the past month with pure skill despite their usage of their powers. Wu then unleashes his chicken upon the Ninja to punish them for failure as they realize the truth of Wu's words and they scream as they were electrocuted. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia * The episode has a lot in common with "Rise of the Snakes" where all the Ninja do is play video games and party. * Zane sees a vision of Aspheera and her Pyro Snakes as well as the Ice Emperor in the Kingdom of Never-Realm. ** This is a foreshadowing of the enemy the Ninja will face. Gallery Ice age Fortress.png Jay Frozen.png Ninja Frozen.png Screen Shot 2019-06-01 at 3.09.46 PM.png Scrolls.png Vs zane.png More pyro snakes.png Asapheera.png WTP.jpg MoS99 Ninja Swimsuit.jpg MoS99 Ninja Vs Chicken.jpg d033d30bc45e5798b338dc2d2970c85c.png KitchenChicken.jpeg Zane-1.png Kai-0.png Wu wins.png Lloyd vs. wu MoS99Ninja Masks On.jpg Lloyd-0.png Ninja.png Jay-2.png Cole2.png Wu-0.png Evil chicken.png Nya-0.png MoS99 Ninja.jpeg MoS99 Ninja Laughing.jpg MoS99Kai & Zane in Pool.jpeg MoS99Fire Pool.jpeg MoS99Heating Pool.jpeg MoS99Hot Water.jpeg MoS99Burps.jpeg MoS99Lloyd Annoyed.jpeg